User talk:Steveo920
--[[User:Mili-Cien | Mili]]'-'''Cien'' 13:14, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Edits Please refrain from removing whole sections of reverent material from the profiles, the constitutes as vandalism. Thank You. Salubri 10:42, 19 June 2009 (UTC) first ice dragons are not a separate ability its the main ability always seen when he uses his shikai therefore its not necessary to list them separate as if they were another ability altogether secondly histugaya article has been heavily referenced and your removing those references when you edit which is vandalism. Salubri 04:03, 1 July 2009 (UTC) szayel Then state there that it came from the anime or at least put reference. You know how the anime is different in some ways from the manga. --Agate genbu 12:00, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Edits Apparently you aren't aware manga is primary source as kubo wrote it where as anime is secondary.Salubri 05:05, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Zanpakuto spirits The zanpaktuo spirits are getting their own pages which are linked to the wielder page through the zanpakuto name under powers and abilities. The information involving the arc will be placed their with the only information under zanpakuto on the wielder pages being that from what has been given from the manga interactions with the zanpakuto spirit. thanks Salubri 20:13, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Byakuya This is probably the better place to settle this than to keep edit warring with limited reasoning (the summary box can only take a certain amount of characters before you're forced to stop typing). My reasoning is that while yes, Byakuya isn't known to settle for mediocre skills, he doesn't seem like the type to fight with his hands either (why he's using them in the Anime in the first place we likely won't know), as he relies almost entirely on swordsmanship, speed (which he used a lot when knocking out the guards), and kido. It actually remains to be questioned if he actually did receive training in hand-to-hand combat on that end, since it wasn't mentioned or seen before the last episode, whereas with some people (Ichigo, who's a karate practitioner that beat Tatsuki, and Ikkaku, who fought regularly both armed and unarmed even before joining Squad 11) have been mentioned or seen. Additionally, I think this is also similar to someone calling Ashido a Kido Expert, which in reality, he only used 1 unknown Kido spell just for a light. Granted, Ashido COULD be an Expert, but he hasn't displayed anything that would support this. Same goes for Byakuya, as he, a captain, which are known to be WORLDS apart from Seated Officer and Unseated Officer Shinigami, only knocked out a couple of low-level guards with one type of attack. Arrancar109 02:12, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Hitsugaya Toshiro I hit enter before I could complete my sentence. So here it is, please sort out your differences in the Talk page of the article before keeping on editing. Clearly you and Salibur disagree and I suggest you present your reasoning in the talk page before keeping on editing because it will get reverted. Tinni 02:28, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Actually its not about disagreeing its about edits that are clearly wrong. One movie information is not canon unless its from the manga which it isnt there is a appearance in other media section for that information. Two unless its specifically stated in either the manga or anime that he was a seated officer or when he learned the name of his zanpakuto or got his shikai its not to be placed on the article. Three regardless of him being young he never mentioned his powers being immature except in the weather control area in the manga which is presented already in the article. Four i never said he wasn't there im saying in the attack on harribel by aizen he is not seen in when it happens we dont know his reaction or what he saw so we cant assume just because he was there and fighting her until we know for sure what he witnessed hence waiting for the following chapter. Also do not remove references you have done so many time in your edits in the past as well as today and it would normally warrant a block. Read the manuel of style, the link is at the top of the page so this wont be an issue.Salubri 02:36, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Toushiro's past Hey please answer me. well I have only 1 question. you see I really like TOushiro and kinda wanna know a lot about him so please tell me......how'd you know about Toushiro's past? was it shown in the anime or manga? if it was then please tell where. ok that wasnt much of a 1 quesiton but please answer Updates to the page Hi. Thanks for helping us update the articles with the latest chapter information. I just wanted to ask, when you are updating the articles, would you mind adding references along with the text you are adding. I'm sure you know how to make one, but just in case, you simply add Bleach manga; Chapter xyz. They are easier to add as you are updating the article, than to add in afterwards. Thank you. --Yyp 21:27, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Edits How many times must someone talk to you before you get it when it comes to the edits. There is no beginning paragraph to be placed in the powers and abilities section period. Salubri 17:58, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Sorry about that. I was just trying to draw a clearer picture about the characters as I just simply enjoy trying to be as precise as I can in improving the character pages. I always try to be the first to add updates when a new episode or chapter comes out. Also, to my knowledge I wasn't writing false information, but I'll double check my work from now on before saving the changes. Steveo920 17:58, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Your edit to Ichigo's page has been reverted (though the "the" you added has been kept). You have been warned about beginning paragraphs in powers & abilities sections already. Please do not do it again. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 20:57, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Hello Steveo. U'or edit to Ichigo's page was undone, mostly because the Reference was removed. Please do not EVER for any reason remove a reference. Theu r essential to a Wikia. If u have any questions please ask me. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 20:59, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Im not sure why you apparently don't get the policies of manuel of style for this sight because you seem to keep disregarding them. One you removed a reference which you've been told about before. Two your making up stuff again, Yoruichi hasn't even used a sword in the series technically so why would you put her at master when she has not stated to be one or shown to be. In fact the only reason she even has expert is because she is a former captain. Its clear she prefers hand-to-hand combat regardless. You have already been blocked once before, so i would ask if you cant follow the rules and make reasonable edits dont edit anything at all.Salubri 21:02, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Yoruichi kido Thats an interpretation of her using kido it is not named, numbered or even known what it was she used but that doesn't have anything to do with good amount of named, numbered spells she has recently used in the anime when she has previously never done so except possibly the one time she used the unrecognizable one your referring to, that is mostly irrelevant to the section as well as not a good reason for removing the reference. Salubri 21:16, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Also to add on to what Salubri said, please Do Not edit a Discussion Closed section. The big blue boxes do mean something. U can always make another section lower, but don't edit a closed one. Thanks again and please ask me if u feel people r ragging u'or butt or if u have any questions. I am here. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 21:21, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Correct ordering of Power & Abilities Section There is a correct order for things placed in the Power & Abilities Section. Their skills are listed first (Swordsman, speed, etc) then their shikai, then bankai. I have altered the zanpakuto spirit pages to reflect this. Please stick to this order, and remember that there are not to be any introductory paragraphs for this section. I would expect somebody who has already been blocked for not following the rules & warnings to be very careful when editing to avoid getting in more trouble. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 11:59, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Powers & Abilities Once again i have told you not to put in opening paragraphs in the powers and abilities sections. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:29, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I only felt that there should be an opening paragraph because there isn't any other way that I see to describe that Koga is a captain-level fighter. Steveo920 22:35, 15 December 2009 :He has not demonstrated bankai and was not even a vice-captain. Therefore, him being a captain-level fight is in face speculation. Do not add it. Tinni 03:47, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :But it is not speculation because Ginrei, the 6th division captain, stated himself that Koga was much stronger. Besides, you don't necessarily need a bankai to be a captain-level fighter. Bankai is just needed to officially become a captain in the first two of three ways of becoming a captain. Steveo920 22:50, 15 December 2009 ::Actually with the second way to become a captain u don't necessarily need Bankai either. All u need is for 6 captains to recommend u and to be acknowledged by atleast three of the other 7. No where does it say u need Bankai(but it would obviously help). [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 04:07, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::How to become a captain is not the issue here. Koga was not a captain of the Gotei 13 and no one said he was a captain level fighter. He might have had the potential to be one and might also have had a high raw reiatsu but reiatsu alone doesn't make you a captain level fighter. Koga clearly had worse control over his powers then Ichigo does and that's saying something given that Koga was a trained Shinigami. If something happens in future episodes to show Koga in a different light, well that's fine. Else it's all speculation. Tinni 04:18, December 16, 2009 (UTC) No you have to have bankai to be considered on the level of a captain only exception ever given in the series in kenpachi. captains have proven time and time again that their power is on another level in a number of different ways. Koga is powerful and Ginrei did state that he was more powerful then him reiatsu wise obviously but that doesn't mean he can fight on par with a captain seeing as we havent seen that. So far all that power is shown at being entirely muramasa in shikai. Regardless if you dont know how to place it in the correct way then dont place it in the wrong way which you have been told about before. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:11, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Agreed with Salibur. Used loosly, "captain level" can apply to vice-"captains" as well. But Koga wasn't even a third seat and was only a "captain" of a special group put together to deal with an emergency situation. You can state literally what Ginrei said but that is all. You cannot call him a captain-level fighter when no one has used that word in relation to him except in the context of him being in-charge of the special forces created to deal with the rebellion. Tinni 04:18, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I just want to add that if you are in doubt about whether or not something should be added, or what is the best way to add/phrase it, then you should post what you want to add on the talk page first and see what others think. You would avoid a lot of trouble that way. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 11:37, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Eleventh Division I like the edit u made to the Eleventh Division, I don't kno if the others will, but just FYI, Ichinose was never stated as having been a Seated Officer. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 21:34, January 4, 2010 (UTC) When Ichinose attempted to attack Kenpachi for killing the former captain, his fellow 11th division members held him back and called him "dono", which is to my understanding a sign of respect to your superior. Plus, he did have access to Shikai while still a member of the the division. Steveo920 16:59, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Edits As per the guidelines the new rule is basically this, if your gonna add information it needs to be properly referenced or its gonna be removed. Others shouldn't have to work extra to do referencing that should have already been done. Especially on pages that have had references done in length. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:46, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Spoiler Policy Violation Per our spoiler policy, you are not allowed to enter information about new episodes until a sub is released. I just checked Dattebayo and Bleach Exile, neither has current episode. So please explain to me, where the sub is release and if the sub hasn't released then why did you just spoil so many articles? [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 02:08, January 13, 2010 (UTC) I swear I'm not performing a spoiler. I just watched the episode at Animeready.com. Steveo920 21:10, January 6, 2010 Very well. I will undo my rollbacks of your edits. In the future, please link the location of where you watched the anime in the summary box for your first edit. Something like "episode out on: ". This will avoid misunderstandings in the future. Thank you. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 02:14, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Use of Past Tense in Synopsis While I appreciate your eagerness to update the character articles after each episode, please bear in mind that only the History section should be in the past tense. All else should be in the present tense, including the synopsis sections. I am correcting the edits you made today to reflect that, but please keep in mind in the future. Thanks --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 19:05, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Yasutora Sado's Article You have been told before, that additions must be referenced. Also, changes to the levels used in the powers & abilities section (immense, enhanced etc) should be discussed first, not unilaterally changed. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:01, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Use of Past Tense in Synopsis (2) Once again, while we appreciate your enthusiasm in updating the articles, I have previously informed you that the synopsis section should be written in the present tense. I have gone through several of the articles and corrected them to the present tense (and still have a couple left to do). I have also removed some speculation (any time you have to say "seems to" means you are speculating). Please bear that in mind in future, as this is your second warning regarding this. It is not right that others should have to go around correcting things that an experienced user such as yourself should be aware of. Thank you for your co-operation. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 17:06, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Kazeshini (spirit) Thanks for removing my part. I liked yours better anyway. I was gonna remove, but I didnt know how to remove it without it being referred to as vandalism. Multiple Violations on Yammy's page It has come to my attention that not only did you add out of universe language ("In the anime") in the plot section of Yammy's page but you also added information without adding proper references. You have been active on this wiki long enough to know that both of these things are against our Manual of Styles. Consider this warning. I, nor anyone else, should have to go in after you and clean up the mess you created with your sloppy edits. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:22, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Image Policy Hi. You're not in any trouble over this, but please note that according to the image policy, all images from official sources (i.e. manga, anime, etc) that are uploaded to the site must have licensing information and completed fair use rationale added to them. The code for the rationale template is below, and a completed version of it can be seen at File:Murciélago released.jpg. Please make sure you add it to any images you upload in future. Thanks, [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 14:03, May 18, 2010 (UTC) : Removing or altering reference material I don't know why you did what you did but I would like to remind you that it is frowned upon to alter or remove referenced material to unreferenced suppositions that are inaccurate. If you are still unsure, you should bring it up on the talk page before alter the article. Please keep that in mind for the future. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 04:31, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Manual of style You should probably give the manual of style a read. Specifically the powers and abilities section--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 01:57, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, you need to read it. Your edits have been contradicting it.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:22, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Seeing as you have ignored my previous warnings I will tell you this, you do not have to change every instance of the phrase flash steps to shunpo. Shunpo literally means flash steps--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:40, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry. I'm just trying to organize since some of the articles say "Flash Step" instead of "Shunpo", "Hand to Hand" instead of "Hakuda", and so on. Steveo920, 11:08, September 29, 2010 Inaba As you have been told many times before, if you wish to change a persons power levels, you must discuss it first. No unilateral change is to be made. As such, your edit to Inaba's page has been reverted.-- Recent Edits Having gone through your recent edits, I've a few pointers for you. First, please do not use out of universe wording in the articles (except in the trivia sections) - I had to remove a sentence you added to Kukaku Shiba's page about her prosthetic arm "in the anime" for this reason (it is already stated in the trivia section anyway) and also on Shunsui's page where you wrote "before the series' start". Second, please avoid saying things like fortunately or unfortunately in the articles. The pages should be written from a neutral point of view and saying fortunately is putting your own point of view into the page. "Fortunately for him" is just about okay, but on its own, it should not be used. Please check over your spelling before saving your work as well, particularly where you are planning to copy/paste a paragraph, as I have had to correct numerous misspellings of Yamamoto's name (if in doubt, check the page title or Characters page). Lastly, about the scene where Ichigo goes to the Dangai to recover a sample of his reishi: the way you had it worded made it sound as if numerous characters had accompanied him on his mission, which was not the case, so that had to be fixed as well. Please bear this in mind when making edits in future. Thanks 19:10, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Game-based Edits Just to let you know, we do not reference video games for characters in the anime and manga, because sometimes abilities they use in-game can conflict with what is established in the manga or anime. A perfect example of this is the fact that Ikkaku can use Kido in Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, and Yumichika already stated established that nobody in the 11th Division uses Kido, and Ikkaku has not displayed that he could use Kido in either the manga or anime. However, we do allow game-only characters to be added onto the lists, as their appearances are limited to only the games, and they do not appear in the manga or anime. I hope this clears things up for you. Let me know if you have any questions. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:42, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Kido spell?? Do I even have to ask why you dont seem to be able to see the blatant difference between a zanpakuto technique and a kido spell. In relation to that your edit has been undone, as it is inaccurately placed.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:48, September 21, 2011 (UTC) History edits Please pause before you restate Xcution's motives. We don't know their exact original motive. If we assume stuff, then we could end up making a mess of things. Just put in the fact that the supposed history was a lie created by Tsukishima's Fullbring and leave it at that for now. Vote for Main Page Features Hi there. Just a quick note to say that voting for the featured article, picture and quote on the Main Page is open. As per the rules of the votes, users who have been members for over a month and who have made at least (constructive) five edits this month are entitled to vote and you meet those criteria. The vote closes at midnight (UTC) on 30th October, so please consider voting for them, or even just for one. Thanks for your time. 13:52, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Vote for Feb 2012 Page Features Hi there. Just a quick note to say that voting for the featured article, picture and quote on the Main Page is open. As per the rules of the votes, users who have been members for over a month and who have made at least five (constructive) edits this month are entitled to vote and you meet those criteria. The vote closes at midnight (UTC) on 30th January, so please consider voting for them, or even just for one. Thanks for your time. 16:40, January 29, 2012 (UTC) P&A Sections Please refrain from making changes to the Power & Abilities sections of established characters without first discussing it in the relevant Talk Page first!! That is, unless it is a new ability or character!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 23:16, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :This is your final warning, do not add others opinions in a different character's articles and open a discussion on her talk page and it will be discussed whether or not it will be added!! Do not edit war with a member of the committee or you will be blocked, it is counter-productive!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 02:30, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, I'm not trying to force anything. I honestly thought I had a good point, but I'll stop. Steveo920, 21:36, February 16, 2012 Steveo, you have been warned countless times about edit warring. The next time you do it, you will be banned, and considering the amount of warnings you have had, it will be quite a long block. Do not use edit summaries to make your points, use talk pages. They exist for a reason. The next time there will be no warning, it will just be a block.-- Edits Please don't edit war with bad grammar edits, if your edit is undone there's usually a reason!! You do not need to have all the details of a chapter that does not specifically deal with Ichigo himself, he doesn't need the other spring so both aren't needed!! It's those type of edits that end up causing Ichigo's page to take so long to load as it should only have details relating to him himself!! This will be your final warning ever. If your edit is undone, you go to the person's talk page and ask why it was undone. If you ever undo someone's undo of your edit, ever again, you will be banned, and this time it will be permanent.-- In my defense, the chapter clearly said that that both hot springs were needed, so it wasn't wrong. I swear I am not trying to cause trouble. I really enjoy updating this website and just want to help out. Steveo920 19:46, December 5, 2012 Re: Archives vs talk page To post on a talk page simply click the blue talk button and it will take you to the talk page. Then edit on that page. An archive page will have the word "archive" in its name and will link back to the regular talk page at the top. Normal talk pages do not have "archive" in their name, they just have "Talk:" in front of the page name and nothing more.While I am here, I'd also like to remind you to write plot sections in the present tense rather than past tense and to be concise with you edits. Thank you, 14:39, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: That is the rule. If you have problem with it, talk to Salubri as he is the one that made it.-- Re:Kenpachi Zaraki Your edit was made in horribly broken english. It had all kinds of tense mistakes, random words and was nonsensical. I was barely able to even understand what was written. If you want to redo your edit, you will have to take the time to obey the rules of the english language.-- Re: New Edits I have been undoing your edits for one of the following 2 options: 1. The grammar and general wording is worse than the previous version. or 2. The information is improperly placed and/or unnecessary. --Xilinoc (talk) 04:21, March 3, 2013 (UTC) As has been stated to you before, if you are going to add something, it needs to make sense grammatically. Your statement did not. Additionally, your reference was done improperly. 87-8 is not a proper reference, you need page numbers for specific points. The only time a multiple chapter reference is allowed is when the statement is general enough and spans multiple chapters.-- Re:Getsuga Tensho Yes, and technique pages only list people who can actually use the technique, not people who just copied it.-- RE Rukia's Edit No the main reason I undid your edit was because it was unneeded!! You are once again judt rewriting things in the articles to suit you when they say the same thing, you do not need to do this over and over again, there are other areas of the site that are in need of productive work yet you spend so much time worried about shortening things when they do not need shortening as there are images that will end up being displaced and the more incidents of proof provided the better for the Power & Abilities sections!! Your typo was just another reason and pointing out how what you write is rarely better!! Hi. I have to agree with what Sun said, the changes were not that profound and it's really only a matter of personal taste as to which is better. 22:24, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Why? Because all you did was pointlessly rearrange some of the information in Kōga's personality section, needlessly clutter the opening sentence of his Spiritual Power section, and wrongly change the color of his Reiatsu without even consulting anyone (it is in fact blue, by the way, not purple). That's why I undid it.--Xilinoc (talk) 02:34, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Power Levels I'm disappointed by the fact that you still haven't learned this by now, but do not change spiritual power levels without proper discussion. That goes against one of the main rules of the wiki, and it is a ban-worthy offense if done repeatedly.--Xilinoc (talk) 22:47, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Re:autoconfirmed user Autoconfirmed refers to registered users who have been with Wikia for at least 4 days and have made at least 10 edits. 10:31, September 3, 2014 (UTC)